


Little Spoon

by Le_Cuddles



Series: C137cest One-Shots [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Rick/Morty - Freeform, Rickorty, RickxMorty, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cuddles/pseuds/Le_Cuddles
Summary: Morty tries to seduce Rick but gets a little more than he bargained for when Rick gives him the full 9-inches.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: C137cest One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979578
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy~

**Little Spoon**

* * *

“Rick?” Rick opened his eyes to see his grandson standing before him. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyelids.

“What is it Morty?” He asked the boy, irritation evident in his voice. Morty shifted uncomfortably and Rick suspected he wanted to ask him something. He reached his hand out from the cot he was laying on and touched Morty’s leg reassuringly. “It’s okay, I don’t sleep much anyway, just tell me what’s wrong,” Rick soothed, brushing the boys leg lightly.

“R-Rick, I can’t sleep,” Rick guffawed, shaking his head. Sleep is for the weak, why was he complaining? “Stop laughing, Rick,” he said, defending himself. “It’s too hard.” This made Rick laugh even harder.

“Trust me, Morty,” He started, rubbing his forehead. “It’s not that hard. Just close your eyes and relax and you’ll fall asleep,” He instructed, rolling onto his side to face the wall. Morty dug his toes into the carpet, shifting uneasily.

“Can I lay with you?” Morty asked sheepishly, a thin veil of pink spreading across his cheeks. Rick turned his head to look at the younger quickly but rolled back onto his side.

“Morty…” He could see his grandfather pinching the bridge of his nose, “I gotta sleep at some point,” He couldn’t believe he was saying it but he was tired and  _ wanted  _ to sleep. There was a stillness to the air as everyone else was asleep; the only sound separating them was their steady, rhythmic breathing.

“Please, R-Rick,” Morty pleaded, still standing beside his bed despite Rick’s obvious disinterest. Rick audibly sighed making Morty suspect the elder was close to giving in. 

“Morty, this bed is only big enough for one person,” The man reasoned, turning slightly to look into his grandson’s eyes. Morty looked so pitiful standing over him, looking down with his lips pulled into a tight frown. He still stood there though, holding out for Rick to give in. He was such a sucker for the kid’s disappointed look. “Alright, get in…” Rick groaned, rubbing across his eyes as he rolled onto his side to face Morty, scooting back as far as he could to make space. He lifted the blankets and Morty happily obliged, resting his back against his grandfather’s chest. Morty hummed as he snuggled against him, his ass rubbing against Rick’s, thus far, flaccid member. 

“Agh, Morty…” Rick exclaimed, feeling his manhood perk up at the sudden attention. He grabbed Morty’s hips in his slender fingers and pushed his lower half off of him as he scooted as far back as he could. “Fuck, don’t do that,” Rick cautioned. 

“But, R-Rick,” Morty whined, pressing back into the elder. “I’m cold,” he whispered, wiggling his hips to fit snugly against Rick's pelvis. Rick’s eyes grew wide as Morty rubbed against his growing cock, a sense of panic washing over him.  _ Could he feel it _ ? Rick was still waking up and his loins were too sensitive. Anything brushing against it would have created such a reaction.

“Morty, please, stop…” Rick cautioned again, considering whether he should push the younger man off the bed before he became wise to his situation. When Rick heard Morty moan in response, his heart skipped a beat.  _ Was this intentional _ ? Morty shifted around to face him and, without warning, rolled his hips, a gasp escaping his sweet lips. Rick’s breathing sped up as he looked down to see Morty looking up into his eyes lustfully. Rick was stunned into silence, this being the first time - in perhaps his whole life - that he was truly at a loss for words.

“Oh, R-Rick, I can feel you getting bigger,” Morty purred, making Rick’s body stiffen. He had never heard such a sultry voice from his grandson and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Morty pushed his hand between them and cupped Rick’s bulge, making the older man jump. 

“M-Morty, what are you doing?” He yelped, stifling a moan that sat eagerly on the back of his throat. Morty giggled and palmed at his erection. 

“Awh geez, R-Rick, I want it bad,” Morty groaned, biting his lip seductively and looking up at Rick again. Rick looked down at him hesitantly. He had never been a man of uncertainty and he rarely questioned his actions, but in this instance, he felt he couldn’t afford not to. Morty started to unzip Rick’s pants, excitement playing on his face.

“No, Morty,” Rick grabbed the boy’s wrist and shook his head. “I’ll help you take care of that-that boner, but then you go back to your own bed,” Rick bargained, making his grandson huff in frustration.

“But, Rick, I wanna see it!” The younger exclaimed, making Rick shake his head again. “It’s not fair! How come all of these strangers get to see your cock but not me?” His lips were pulled into a pout and his pupils were dilated lustfully. Rick quivered at his words, the control he once had over his manhood was now starting to waver. He swallowed hard, looking down at the younger male. 

“Okay,” Rick whispered, sounding defeated yet relieved. Morty beamed up at him, quickly grabbing for his elder’s jeans, excited to set the famed cock free of its material confines. Rick squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw as Morty wiggled his hand into his pants. Rick was trying to control himself, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the eagerness with which the young man’s hands searched for his pulsating member. Rick groaned, squeezing Morty’s shoulder as he fondled his balls. He giggled and pulled Rick’s dick out, admiring its length and girth. Morty was silent for a moment, simply taking in the sight of it all. 

“Awh-h geez, Rick,” Morty started, a look of uncertainty on his face. Rick didn’t miss it and felt his heart beat faster, a sense of dread washing over him. How could he have let this happen? What was he doing and how would he recover from this? Luckily his line of questioning was cut short when Morty began to speak again, “It’s...too big…” He trailed off. “How am I supposed to fit this all the way down my throat?” Rick’s eyes grew wide and his cock twitched in response. “Guess, I-I’ll just have to do my best,” Morty said nonchalantly.

Morty shimmied down to align his mouth with Rick’s manhood. Rick was still looking down at him, his eyes showing his disbelief. He saw Morty smirk as he poked his tongue out to taste the precum that had been gathering on the tip. Rick hissed and he quickly reached down to grip the boy’s jaw and pushed his head back, his fingers still gripping his chin tightly.

“Oh, c’mon, R-Rick…” Morty chuckled, “when are you gonna stop pretending like you don’t wanna f-fuck me?” He was definitely trying to rile Rick up and it was clearly working. Rick liked to be in control and Morty was pulling that from him. In retaliation, Rick pushed him off the bed harshly, making Morty hit the floor with a thud.

“Think-Think you’re gonna talk to your grandpa like that, M-Morty?” Rick growled, standing up. “Think there aren’t consequences for your behavior?” Rick pulled off his pants and tossed them to the side, noting the look of excitement on Morty’s face. “On your knees, you little piece-piece of shit,” Rick commanded, pointing at the ground in front of him. Morty did as he was told, looking up at Rick and waiting for instructions. “Open your mouth.” Morty obliged, still looking up at him.

Rick savored the moment, his mouth parting slightly as he looked at the boy. The view he was getting was beautiful. Morty was so excited, his cock straining against his jeans. Unable to hold back anymore, Rick grabbed his manhood and stepped forward. Without warning, Rick shoved his full 9 inches down Morty’s throat in one push, making Morty choke and grip on Rick’s thighs, pushing himself back onto the floor. Morty was coughing harshly, making the pain of his throat being stretched so suddenly even worse. He gagged, trying to suppress the horrible sensation. 

“Uh-uh,” Rick shook his head, “Get back up.” Rick pointed before him again and Morty did as he was told, still shakily pulling in breaths. Rick was getting caught up in the moment and fought with himself to hold back. He reminded himself that he needed to be careful, but didn’t he deserve to be taught a lesson? Who did this kid think he was testing?

Rick was feeling those emotions that tormented him again: Compassion. Compassion for his grandson. Dare he even say love? He shook the thoughts from his head and positioned his cock at Morty’s mouth again, holding him steady with a hand placed on his shoulder. Morty’s eyes were squeezed shut, the stain of tears from the sudden breach before, still apparent on his cheeks. Instead of pushing his manhood between the younger’s lips, he rubbed it up against his lips and pushed it upwards against his face. The tip was touching just below his eyes and his balls were slapping just above his chin.

“Look at me,” Rick commanded, making Morty open his eyes and look up. Rick was reeling from the sight, his cock stuck to the younger male’s face, a trail of precum smeared against his cheek. “You look so beautiful,” Rick felt his self control dwindling. He pulled his hips back and placed the tip of his manhood on Morty’s lips. “Lick it,” he growled. Morty’s eyes grew wide at Rick’s tone and he tentatively stuck his tongue out and licked the tip. Rick groaned and Morty took this as an approval, giving him courage to take the thick tip in his mouth and suckle on it. Rick pressed his hips forward a little and pushed an additional inch past his lips. Morty winced at the stretching of his jaw, trying to adjust. 

“Agh, g-god, you look so f-fuckin’ pathetic like that,” Rick laughed. “H-How does my cock taste, Morty?” The question made Morty moan around Rick’s cock, making him grip the younger’s hair, pulling his head a couple more inches onto him. Rick groaned. “Your mouth is so hot...a-and wet,” Morty grinned around him, enjoying the effect he had over the elder. Rick’s eyes fluttered as he pushed deeper, making Morty whimper around him, a trail of saliva breaching the corners of his mouth.

Rick gripped Morty’s hair tighter in his slender fingers, his nails digging into his scalp. He bucked his hips instinctively, making the younger gag around him and fight to push him back, his hands pressing against Rick’s thighs. Rick pulled back, groaning in frustration. He had only managed to take in half of his monstrous length and the other half that had been covered in saliva from when he took it upon himself to teach the boy a lesson, was now growing colder. 

“S-Stop being a bitch, Morty,” Rick growled, “This is what-what you wanted, now suck my fuckin’ c-cock like you mean it,” Rick demanded. Morty looked up at him, his eyes as wide as possible, saliva still coating his chin. Morty opened his mouth again, and Rick pushed his length half way in slowly, wrapping his arm under to grab Morty’s chin and as he pushed in further, he titled the younger’s head up and wiggled it side to side to smoothly slide down his throat. 

Rick gasped, tilting his head up in ecstasy. Morty’s throat was clenching around him so tight. He looked down at the boy who was staring back up at him, his eyes pleading for Rick to hurry up. He could see Morty struggling to breathe through his nose and smiled. He wasn’t sure if the younger was ready for it, but he knew what he needed to do to bring him over the edge. Rick began to slowly thrust his hips, the feeling of the rippling muscles grazing over his sensitive, pulsing manhood feeling almost too much to bear. 

“Oh g-g-god damn, Morty,” Rick moaned, “Ugh, your little virgin throat feels so...agh...so good,” Morty’s eyes were squeezed shut tightly, tears flowing freely now. Another spurt of saliva bubbling from the very depths of his esophagus. “Agh, stroke yours-self, baby boy,” Rick instructed. Morty did as he was told, still finding it difficult to focus with his throat being painfully stretched. He reached down and unzipped his jeans trying to pull out his own pulsating manhood, but fumbling with it as Rick started thrusting a little faster, making Morty grip Rick’s thighs once again, his eyes meeting the elder’s, pleading for him to slow down. Rick chuckled and rubbed his head, silently denying his request. 

Morty, giving in, reached back down and pulled himself free, stroking it dryly in long strokes. Without any lotion like he was used to, it wasn’t as slick as he had hoped, but his movements combined with Rick face-fucking him was becoming incredibly hot. It was just what he needed to bring him close to his own release. Rick was nearing his end, titling Morty’s head back and ramming forcefully down his throat. Morty choked and gagged around its girth, his hands leaving his weeping cock to brace himself. Morty pushed his hands into the ground to steady himself, making Rick bend his knees and angle his hips downwards, tilting his head back further.

Rick’s legs were shaking and his eyes were rolled back. He was breathing heavily and his jaw was tensed. Suddenly he pulled out of Morty’s mouth, pushing his shoulder back to set him upright. He spewed his cum all over Morty’s face, only a few droplets making it into his mouth. Rick, shaking, chuckled. 

“Mmm,” he hummed. “That was fun. Feel free to stop by any night,” he laughed again. Morty fell back, sprawled out on the floor and gasping for air, his cock a deep shade of red, bobbing with his movements. After a small fit of coughing, Morty spoke up.

“What about me?” Morty asked, making Rick guffaw.

“What about you?” He countered. Morty huffed in response. “Go back to bed, Morty.” Rick laughed, his tone downright mocking. “You obviously have a thing or two to learn about your ol’ grandpa.”


End file.
